The Curse of Ninetales- Story 2
by Zai Redwinters
Summary: A mean girl pulls a Ninetales's tail, now she has fallen under it's curse. (Somewhat short story) Please R&R because it is my first to be displayed here.


Short Story- The Curse of Ninetales- Story 2 (Please note- originally there was a story before this one, but it belongs to someone else so I can't use it. Oh well)  
  
It is a beautiful day and a family of four is having a picnic. A man is about to eat a hotdog when his wife shouts at him. The man looks at himself and starts to shrink into his clothes. When he crawled out of them he had turned into a Ditto. His wife and kids are terrified and backed away from him...  
  
A few yards away, hiding in a bush, a Shiny Ninetales laughs to herself at the sight of one of her victims, Adrian. She remembered a long time ago when that kid pulled on her tail for not curing his friend. She remembered how she cursed the friend of the girl to have prophecies of Adrian turning into a Ditto. She remembered how it drove her insane and eventually killed her. She also remembered on how she said she would "Curse him with the power of Transformation". She almost laughed out loud now. She watched as the rest of Adrian's family picked Adrian up and run to the car.  
  
Later, the Ninetales runs into the forest thinking of the job well done. She finds a nice soft spot to sleep in for the night. She settles down and yawns.  
  
"Ahhh... This is good place to sleep." she thought. She lay down and fell asleep.  
  
"Meganium, you worthless creature you!", Whitney yelled. It is now the next day and the meanest girl around, Whitney, was battling her friend Joseph. It was a 1 on 1 battle against Whitney's Meganium and Joseph's Magneton. Whitney was losing badly. And, not only was she the meanest girl around she was the meanest Pokémon trainer too. She barely has any and everyone she has hates her. Especially her Meganium, But they must obey her because she has 8 badges. Whitney's Meganium falls to the ground fainted.  
  
"I win!", Joseph shouted, "Good job Magneton!" Joseph recalls Magneton and puts his Pokéball away.  
  
"heh What a waste of a good Pokémon... Meganium you are a disgrace!", Whitney said as she recalls Meganium.  
  
"You know it's not nice to treat your Pokémon like that." Jospeh said, "What if you were a Meganium and you were treated badly?"  
  
"HA!", Whitney laughed out loud,"Like that would ever happen! I'd never get treated badly, because I would win all fights!"  
  
"Whatever..." Joseph sighed. "It's been a long day, I'm going home okay?"  
  
"Alright see ya!", she yelled as she walked away. She was walking home and decided to take a shortcut through the forest. The nice sunny forest made her feel peaceful. She didn't see where she was going until she noticed that she was lost. Whitney looked around but saw nothing familiar. She heard a rustling in the bushes.  
  
"W-w-who's there?", she studdered. Suddenly the Shiny Ninetales jumped from the bush. Whitney was stunned when it talked in human English.  
  
i"Hello, what brings you here?"/i the Ninetales asked.  
  
"I'm lost and I need to get home!" she wailed. The Ninetales looked over Whitney carefully.  
  
i"I'm sorry, but from what I know, you are a very bad person and I can not help you out. I'm sorry, but you brought this upon yourself."/i the Ninetales said sadly. She turned and slowly walked away.  
  
"What?!", Whitney yelled, "You... you... you... mean dog!" The Ninetales ignored her. inside the Ninetales was thinking, "Oh boy, here it comes...5..4..3...2...1...".  
  
"I was wrong about Meganium! He wasn't worthless! All Pokémon are!", Whitney yelled as she charged up to Ninetales, "Stop right there!" She ran up to Ninetales and grabbed her tail to stop her... big mistake. The Ninetales turned around and her eyes suddenly turned red.  
  
i"You dare pull the sacred tail of Ninetales?! You must pay the price for the terrible deed you have done!"/i it screeched.  
  
"I'm sooo sorry!" Whitney said.  
  
i"No, you aren't, I know what you're thinking! You can forget it! Now then... for your punishment... let's see, you are much too mean to inhabit that body of your's. One of your Pokémon would much better suit it. I know... I curse you to take the life of the one you hurt the most and to have the one you hurt the most take your life!!"/i, the Ninetales said. and with that she dashed off. Whitney then fainted for some unknown reason.  
  
Later, she awoke to find herself in her bed. She got up and looked around the house. She saw the usual, her mom making Dinner, her younger Brother watching Invader Zim, her older Brother playing Diablo2 while chatting with his friends on the computer. She wondered if it was all a dream. She felt her head and felt two really long hairs sticking out of her head.  
  
"what the...", she said to herself. She went to the bathroom and gazed into the mirror and what she saw almost killed her. she saw two long antenne, sticking up from her head. And around her neck she now saw what looked like leaves! She thought this was too weird and went to bed hoping that this was all a bad dream.  
  
Unfortunatelly, when she awoke the next morning, she felt worse. She couldn't even stand up anymore. Her arms and legs seemed very short, and she had to crawl to the mirror. She peered into it and...  
  
"Ahhhh!", is what she said when she saw herself, but it came out more like, "Meeeeg!" She looked into the mirror and saw a Meganium staring at her. she blinked her left eye and the Meganium in the mirror did the same. "Oh no," she thought to herself,"The Ninetales wasn't joking! It really transformed me into a Meganium!" She walked around her room for a few minutes and saw herself walk ino the room? Yes it was her body, but the Meganium's soul was inside it now.  
  
"There you are..." 'Whitney' said,"I've been looking for you.." Meganium picked Whitney up, "Come on. It's time for your battle against your, I mean, MY brother's Typhlosion."  
  
"Uh oh..." Whitney thought. She was taken to the backyard. It felt better than normal back there since she now absorbed the Sunlight more than she did in the human body. She walked around and then she saw it... Typhlosion.  
  
"Get ready! GO!", Meganium shouted. "Meganium, use your Razorleaf!" Suddenly, Whitney went into a trance. She concentrated and a whole pile of sharp leafs flew out of her neck and into typhlosion. Typhlosion moaned with pain.  
  
"Typhlosion, use FireBlast!" Whitney's younger brother shouted. Typhlosion sent a giant gust of Fire Toward Whitney whiched burned her pretty badly. She was knocked out with one blast. She was wrong, Meganium wasn't worthless, she was. "I win! yeah!"  
  
Later, Whitney was healed.  
  
"I'm a lot more thoughtful than you are," Meganium said as it carried Whitney out of the Pokémon Centre, "But as much as I like that body, there is no way to switch back. But it's okay, I think this body's a lot better. Oh and I challenged your bro to a rematch. You'll be battling his Typhlosion again tommorrow morning! then, I got a few more battles for you."  
  
"Just great..." Whitney moaned in Meganium language.  
  
Everyday after that for the next two weeks she had to fight and she was beaten badly eveytime. Even against a high level Magikarp, she couldn't win. She now realized how bad she treated her Pokémon. Unfortunnately she never got to make it up to them, because she spent the rest of her days as a Meganium. And no matter how nice she was, none of the other Pokémon would befriend her. Eventually, Meganium, released her. She was left alone in the world. There's was nothing she could do except live in the forest. Which she did. She lived somewhat peacefully in the forest until one day... one day she was walking through the forest when she met up with the Shiny Ninetales. Ninetales looked at her and laughed and then ran off. She knew what she was doing. The Ninetales was reminding her of how bad she was. She just couldn't get it out of her head. She spent the rest of her life in regret. She lived alone with no friends. The lonelyness eventually drove her insane. She lost control of her life and her human instincts. Eventually, she had completely forgotten about who she used to be and she became nothing more than a Wild Meganium.  
  
So the lesson to be learned here is, don't mistreat anything in life. It will eventually come back to get you. Whether mentally or physically, it will come back to get you.  
  
The End. 


End file.
